Of Awkward Silences In a Dirty Bathroom
by Kinlor
Summary: Of Awkward Silences In a Dirty Bathroom and Sincere Apologies "Kurt didn't laugh when Puck was slushied because he understood."


**So, first **_**Glee**_** fic that I've actually written down. Yay me.  
I don't own **_**Glee**_**, though that would be totally awesome if I did. **

"I tried to laugh."

As far as figures of speech went, 'nearly jumped out of my skin' described exactly how Puck reacted to the tight voice that disrupted the otherwise quiet bathroom- he may even have yelped, though he'd never admit. When Puck turned, after regaining his breath, Kurt Hummel was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, his back pressed against the grim, maroon door, to keep as much distance between himself and Puck.

"What?"

Puck had consciously decided to go with a threatening demeanor, however, it seemed as though his mouth wasn't quite in sync with his thoughts- had to be the after effect of being hit not once, but twice with a slushie in a grand total of twenty seven seconds- because he definitely sounded more confused, and maybe even a little dumbfounded to his own ears. With a disgusted look around the bathroom- Puck wondered briefly if the other boy had ever even been in a boys' bathroom from the look he was giving- Kurt heaved a put-upon sigh before speaking again.

"I tried to laugh. When I saw you get hit." Kurt gestured vaguely in Puck's general direction, as if it were really necessary to point out what he meant.  
"And you didn't?" because Puck totally would've laughed if he'd've been Kurt.  
"No." Kurt shook his head.

A heavy, awkward silence fell over them.

"Why not?" Puck finally asked, feigning disinterest because he was actually rather curious. And just maybe the silence bothered him.  
Kurt shrugged indifferently, "Because I know what it's like."

Silence again.

Though he should have, Puck hadn't been expecting that to be the reason. And while it was an understandable one, Puck still didn't think it was all that sufficient because he had definitely ruined a shirt or eight of Kurt's with an icy, liquid projectile of one obnoxious color or another that was sure to stain and ruin. But there Kurt was, staring sincerely with those impossibly blue eyes, looking sorry as if he'd been the one to hit Puck or as if maybe he could've stopped it if he tried.

Puck shifted, increasingly uncomfortable in the second fallen silence.

He watched Kurt shift his feet and nod his head, most likely an internal decision that he'd perhaps overstayed his welcome, and reached stiffly behind himself for the door's handle. Kurt had started to turn when Puck spoke again, so quietly that Puck almost didn't hear himself.

"I'm sorry."

Kurt's grip on the door handle slacked as he stared at Puck, mouth open, and for a moment Puck thought maybe the other boy hadn't heard him, which was all well and good because in light of everything Puck had done to him a simple 'I'm sorry' didn't seem fitting. Not to mention he felt kind of foolish apologizing in a boys' bathroom covered in flecks of melting red ice chips and corn syrup that burned his eyes.

"Thank you." Kurt finally said, in a quiet voice that had matched Pucks, and when the corner of Kurt mouth gave just the faintest twitch, Puck didn't feel nearly as foolish as he had a moment before.

The silence that followed probably should've been a little awkward, being in a boys' bathroom and all, but it wasn't.

"You know," Kurt began "if you are intent on saving that shirt I could tell you how to get the slushie out of it. It's just cotton so a little soaking in vinegar and warm water followed by a thorough washing should do the trick. Cherry's always the hardest, so I don't make any guarantees."  
"It's alright." Puck said, plucking at the collar of the moist, sticky, plaid patterned fabric of his button down. "I think this shirt's seen its last." the corner of his mouth turned up in a slight grin of which Kurt returned with a quiet smile.  
"Well then," Kurt trailed off, reaching for the door handle again, less tension in the movement than before.  
"Hummel," Kurt glanced over his shoulder at the call of his last name. "I meant it-"  
"I know," Kurt cut him off then paused "thank you."

Kurt gave Puck a sincere smile before pulling open the bathroom door and disappearing out into the hall.


End file.
